


Coming Home

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gaslighting, M/M, Slut Shaming, Teacher Galo Thymos, Teacher-Student Relationship, True Love, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Victim Blaming, anyways this one's for the freaks! i love you guys, but actually he is delusional, no sex.... just verbal abuse, theres actually only a kiss in chapter one, well lio thinks hes in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lio comes back as abruptly as he had left.Galo comes home one day to find him sitting on the couch with his legs propped up on the coffee table like three days instead of three years has passed. Galo knows better than to question how he got in, or why he was back, or what he wanted.Wasn’t it obvious?
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> ^o^ im a terrible person i know i know <3 u can tell me abt it in the comments! 
> 
> anyways a little context for this: this is the high school AU from twitter, post-college. Lio comes back after ghosting him for 3 years lmfao

Lio comes back as abruptly as he had left. 

Galo comes home one day to find him sitting on the couch with his legs propped up on the coffee table like three days instead of three years has passed. Galo knows better than to question how he got in, or why he was back, or what he wanted. 

Wasn’t it obvious?

A small part of him still told him that he could leave,  _ should _ leave, right now. That he should call the police. Lio wasn’t his student anymore, this is breaking and entering, and his hand was still on the doorknob, he could turn around and bolt, he—

Lio got up from where he was sitting in a fluid, slow motion. Galo reflexively flinches when he reaches forward, but Lio just pulls him into a casual hug, letting out a huff of laughter. With the other hand, he pries Galo’s hand off the doorknob, and kicks the door shut. 

“Is that any way to greet your boyfriend?” 

Galo swallows, and gently pushes him away, stepping back against the now-closed door. Now that he could get a closer look at him, college has definitely changed him. His hair was cropped shorter now, he was taller, but most importantly, the sense of manic energy and unpredictability was gone. There was no longer a crease between his eyebrows all the time, and there was a different aura to him—one of a polished predator rather than an angry kid lashing out. 

Somehow, this was worse. 

“...Lio.”

The silence between them is thick, but Galo pushes himself to break it. He wasn’t the naive newbie he was a few years ago, and they could talk about this. Like adults. But even his own voice sounds small to his ears, and he has to remind himself to stand straight rather than cringe into himself, protecting his abdomen from anticipated blows. 

He’d been doing better recently. He’d been doing  _ better _ for months, building himself back up again. Sometimes, he can go a whole school day without thinking about it, a whole day without throwing up in a staff bathroom because of some new memory that pops up. Of course the possibility of Lio coming back was always on his mind—but in the moment, he was wordless, paralyzed with an instinctual fear. 

So he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. 

“You should leave.” 

“What do you mean?” Lio’s smile doesn’t waver. 

“I mean.. I mean  _ fuck you _ . If you’re here to apologize, I don’t want to hear it. And that—and that I really should call the police.” 

Lio’s smile fades and he looks genuinely confused. “Apologize?” 

Galo’s hands curl into fists.

“Apologize for what?” 

Galo opens his mouth, but before he could get a word out, Lio crowds against him again, putting a heavy hand on his chest. “What we had was true  _ love _ , Galo. Sure, it wasn’t under the best of circumstances, but—” 

He cuts himself off, laughing. 

“Well, it’s not like I don’t have the phone calls to prove that you’re still thinking of me.” 

Galo’s stomach drops. “I never called you.”

“You never called me  _ sober _ . Geez, Mr. Thymos. Didn’t take you for much of a drinker. And before you let your pretty little mind get ahead of itself, I didn’t pick up. Boy did you leave some embarrassing voicemails.” 

There’s another long pause, and Lio takes the occasion to look Galo up and down appreciatively, taking in the subtle differences. He didn’t wear glasses anymore, opting to keep them clipped to the front of his shirt. Long sleeves. Slacks now instead of shorts, modest in a way that almost looked like a real teacher. The bags under his eyes were still the same, though. Lio laughs again, soft and composed. 

“Whenever I was around you, I’d get these butterflies…” He comes closer, eyes closed in almost a trance-like state. “I always really liked the way you smelled… It was so… comforting.” He reaches forward to brush a strand of hair from Galo’s eyes, and sighs. “You smelled like home.” 

Galo swallows, closing his eyes. 

“Lio, I want you to say sorry.”

“Huh? Why?” He sways closer, and Galo can feel his warm breath on his cheek, the ghost of hair brushing against his face. When Galo doesn’t respond, he pulls back a little, rolling his eyes. 

“Fine. I’m sorry I was so rough with you, okay? I loved you the only way I knew how. Sure, I was a little obsessive, but you’re so special to me.” He ran a hand up his arm in a gesture that is probably meant to be reassuring. 

It makes Galo want to crawl out of his own skin. 

In a sudden, incandescent burst of anger, he shoves Lio off as firmly as he could. He must have caught him by surprise, because he actually stumbles a few paces backwards. Does he think he can waltz back into his life like that? When he spoke, it comes out more confident than he feels, assertive in a way that a teacher  _ should _ sound when addressing a student. 

“You hurt me, Lio. Apologize.” 

Lio looks surprised, then affronted. Galo stood his ground, but couldn’t ignore the familiar twist of fear in his gut when he sees Lio stand up straight, casually slipping a hand into his pocket. 

“Very funny coming from you, Galo. You  _ loved _ it, don’t you remember?” 

“There’s video evidence—” 

“—Of you begging for it, yeah.” Lio cuts him off. “God, you were such a little slut for my attention. You told me that I was the only one who could make you come that hard. Don’t look at me like that, I have proof.” He smiles again, and Galo’s sick of seeing it, sick of seeing him not even break a sweat as he tears down his defenses. He’s even starting to question himself now, memories flowing together with nightmares, a drugged haziness muddling it all up in his head. Maybe he’s misremembering. Maybe Lio’s right. He distinctly remembered pain, so much pain, all the time, but there were bursts of pleasure too—of heat building up low in his stomach, or when his touch felt sort of good, overwhelming yet comforting. There was always the split second of nothingness when he came, where the physical sensations overrode the mass of guilt and shame and helplessness in his chest. 

There’s a beat of silence, and the smile slips off of Lio’s face. He narrowed his eyes. 

"Actually, maybe  _ you _ should be apologizing. I heard you’ve been… sleeping around, huh?” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Galo sees Lio’s hand close around something in his pocket. What did he have? A knife? A gun? 

“I thought teachers didn’t like cheaters, Mr. Thymos. I didn’t whore myself out in all these years at school, though god knows I had plenty of options.” 

Fuck. The door was right there, if he could just—no, the door opened inwards, it wouldn’t work, and Lio was coming closer, slow and confident, step after step.

“I was so loyal to you.” He smiles, this time cruel and familiar. “So actually, I want  _ you _ to apologize.” 

He lunges forward suddenly, shoving Galo against the wall and kicking his feet out from underneath him. Lio follows him down, straddling him to keep his legs still and pinning him down. He presses something sharp between ribs, using his free hand to force Galo to look up into his eyes. 

Even as he struggles beneath him, Lio looks completely calm. 

“Say you’re sorry,” he whispers. 

Galo choked back a sob.

“Say you’re fucking sorry,” he says again, pushing harder. 

It felt like everything was sliding back into place again—maybe three years didn’t pass, and this is just like any other day after school in senior year, when Lio would come over to kill some time. It was sickening how easy it was to slip into old routines, old mindsets, and in a numbingly distant way, Galo knew exactly how this would go. 

So just like before, he breaks. 

“Fuck! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t—Please don’t hurt me,” he said, tears welling up involuntarily in his eyes. What was he holding on for anyways? Was it his wounded pride? Whatever was left of his dignity? Was he waiting for someone to save him? 

“I’m sorry for… cheating on you,” he chokes out, palm sweaty against the cold floorboards. “It won’t happen again.” 

Lio rocks backwards, making an unimpressed noise. He slips the knife back in his pocket as he gets up, casually reaching to undo his belt. He crowds Galo against the wall, knee pinning his chest down as he half-heartedly tries to push him away. 

“That’s not how you apologize, sweetheart. I taught you better.” He unzips his pants— the implication was pretty clear, but Galo wasn’t confident that he wouldn’t throw up from the stress or the rough pace he distinctly remembers Lio preferring. He swallows, practically dizzy from panic. He could barely see Lio through the tears, his figure towering over him and illuminated in a halo of backlit light. 

“How about I give you a kiss instead,” he chokes out. “Because I l-love you.” He stumbles over the word, the shape of it unfamiliar in his mouth. 

Lio pauses.

“Aw, I love you too,” he says easily, in a tone that can be mistaken for tender. He smiles, looking genuinely happy as he sinks back down for his reward. Galo takes in a shaky breath before leaning in for a chaste brush of the lips. 

Of course, Lio wasn’t going to be satisfied with that, tilting his head and opening his mouth, nudging Galo to do the same. He ignores the hot tears gathering in his eyes and opens up, tentatively running his tongue along the seam of his mouth. 

Lio leans forward, and to his shame, his hand brushes over his erection. More proof that he secretly  _ liked _ it. He half-expected Lio to mock him for it like he would used to, relentless taunts until he was genuine questioning if he really asked for it. 

Instead, Lio pulls back. “I love you,” he said dreamily, peppering soft kisses to his wet face. “And you know you love me too… I guess you just forgot, huh?” 

  
Galo’s breaths come out in quiet gasps, a whole-body shiver running through him as Lio gently cupped his face in his hands. No, this was definitely worse. 

“Shh. I can remind you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> might write more!! who knows. lmk if u want to see more 'cause im not much of a writer usually u_u;;


End file.
